


Habits

by Urineun_Keunakeun



Category: Block B
Genre: M/M, i'll add as i go - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-02-23 13:43:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13191318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Urineun_Keunakeun/pseuds/Urineun_Keunakeun
Summary: Jiho has some... problems, that he would rather not share with his members. It's too embarrassing to even think to let them know. They find out anyways.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I won't have access to the internet for a few days, so I probably won't post again for a while

Jiho didn’t know what he thought would happen. Honestly, what was he expecting? He’d been like this since he was a little kid, and he was lucky that only one of his secrets came out. It was embarrassing enough like this, he couldn’t even imagine how much worse it would be if they’d found out both of his secrets. Or the other secret instead of this one.

The fact is that Jiho had never really overcome the phase of falling from his bed. Most toddlers had this issue, that’s why toddler beds have a security rail. Except Jiho wasn’t a toddler anymore, but at home, to this day his bed had a security rail for toddlers, because he couldn’t seem to stay still for the night. He moved, kicked, and rolled and always, always, woke up on the ground, unless there was something physically keeping him from falling. Something or someone.

In the beginning, Jiho was lucky, actually. When Block B moved into the dorm, he'd gotten the bed against the wall, and on the bed by his side was Yukwon, which kept him from falling. It was all great for Jiho, as he didn’t have to worry about hurting himself from falling and having his secret be found out. Of course, this luck didn't last long.

Since the first morning, Yukwon complained everyday that Jiho kicked, that Jiho rolled on top of him, that he had bruises, but for a month or so he did nothing other then complain. And it was annoying, but Jiho was glad it was the only thing he was doing. That is, before he decided he’d had enough.

"I can't take it anymore!" Jiho was sitting on his bed, blushing. Yukwon was by his side, standing up, and their manager was standing in front of them. "I have bruises. Bruises! You don’t understand how much Jiho kicks in his sleep. It's like sleeping with a five-year-old, except he has the strength of 21-year-old. Look!"

Yukwon turned to show his right arm, where there was a large bruise, then lifted his shirt showing his ribs, where there were flashes of yellow and purple. Jiho felt his blush deepen and guilt tug on his heart. Guilt not only for bruising his friend, but also because he wished Yukwon would just shut up and accept it, even though it was unfair. The manager sighed. He was about to say something when Kyung’s voice reached them. Jiho really wanted to kiss his best friend right now.

"I can trade with Yukon hyung, manager hyung. I'm used to Jiho’s kicking."

The thing about Kyung, was that him and Jiho knew each other since forever. And though Kyung didn’t know about Jiho’s problem, he sure noticed how distressed the boy looked, and was trying to help. Jiho even dared to hope, for a second, but their manager was already shaking his head.

"No, I don’t think so. Jiho, trade with Kyung. I can't have you bruising the others."

Was the manager’s decision. Jiho wanted to cry.

"B-but..."

"No buts. Move your sheets, then lets go to practice."

Jiho sighed. He had no choice. The manager left the room and Yukwon followed, mumbling something about finally waking up without hurting all over. Kyung approached Jiho, sheets in hand, and squeezed Jiho's shoulder reassuringly.

“If you want to talk I’m here.”

And with that he took Jiho’s sheets from the bed, along with his Hello Kitty blanket, and handed them to him.

At night, Yukwon was ecstatic as he lay down next to Kyung, giggling as he rejoiced in the idea of waking up with no new bruises. Jiho, on the other hand, lay down praying that he'd at least gotten over the rolling around, even though he knew, deep in his heart, that he hadn’t. He lay down on his new bed and closed his eyes. He hoped he would wake up still there.

 

Jiho woke up to his manager shaking him. The first thing he noticed was that his left arm was hurting. Then he opened his eyes and noticed his bed was by his side, instead of under him. He groaned. At least he'd taken the precaution of putting cushions on the floor. Not too many that it looked suspicious, but at least some to break his fall a bit. Which was probably why he hadn’t woken up before.

"Why the hell are you on the floor?"Asked manager. He looked absolutely confused. Jiho noticed Jaehyo was also there, looking at him curiously. He didn’t have an answer, so he just sat up, rubbing his arm. "Jiho? Did you fall?"

Jiho blushed. He couldn’t tell the true, they would laugh at him.

"I, uhn, I think so?"

He looked up. His manager was frowning and Jaehyo was looking at him with an eyebrow raised.

"Has this ever happened before?"

And Jiho knew it was a bad idea to lie. But…

"No, never."

He felt immediately horrible, but kept on the fake confused face. The manager nodded and stretched out his hand to help Jiho get up. Jiho took it and got up, and their manager motioned for them to follow him, as the others had already left for practice. At least Jiho could pretend this wasn't happening for a while longer.

 

Three days later Jiho had already been woken up three times by his manager shaking him. All three times he was on the ground.

"What's going on, Jiho? This isn’t normal! I didn’t change the arrangement to have another member full of bruises!"

"I-I don’t know what's going on!"

Lied the boy. He wondered how long it would take for them to figure it out. The others hadn’t mentioned anything, yet, but Jiho could feel them staring at him every now and then. Sometime they would put two and two together. His manager sighed.

"Go to practice. We'll deal with this later."

Jiho sighed. He was tired. Tired of worrying about being caught, tired of the bruises, tired of the looks the members sent his way. He was fucking tired.

 

When Jiho came back from practice there was a man talking to their manager on the door. Jiho immediately became apprehensive. He slowly walked into the house, Kyung, Taeil and Jaehyo following him. Before they even reached the living room their manager called him.

"Jiho!" Jiho stopped and watched his manager approach him, sending the other man away. The other three members had stopped with him. "I'm glad you're back. You see, I was worried about your situation, so I called your mom."

Jiho paled. Fuck. Fuck, he was fucked. He'd been found out.

"She told me about your little problems, so I took it to myself to help you."Jiho wanted to die. Problems? In the plural? This meant both of his secrets, and he couldn't even bare the idea of them finding out that he fell from his bed if he didn’t have a security rail.

"Y-you did?"

"You should have told me. What you were doing was very dangerous. You could have gotten seriously hurt."

"I-I..."

"Uhn, what did he do?"

That was Taeil. Jiho flinched, remembering that the others were still there.

"You see, Jiho, like most kids, went through a phase when he needed a security rail so he wouldn't fall from his bed." Jiho could feel his face burning. "Turns out, he didn’t really get over this phase. Unless there is something physically stopping him, he will fall from his bed."

There was silence. Then Jaehyo snorted and started laughing and Taeil giggled, pinching Jiho's cheek. The younger could feel his cheeks burning in embarrassment.

"Aigooo, how cute! Our leader is still a baby, he needs security bars on his bed!"

Jiho wanted to die. Kyung was the only one not laughing, but this didn't help Jiho tune out Taeil's and Jaehyo's laughter.

"Oh! You said you solved it?"

Asked Jaehyo to their manager. The man nodded and Jaehyo and Taeil ran to their room. Jiho was left behind with Kyung and the manager. Kyung took his hand and squeezed it reassuringly.

"It's okay. They'll get over it soon."

Jiho thought of an answer for Kyung, but his manager interrupted him before he could begin.

"Jiho. I won’t tell them about the other thing, but we'll have to do something about that. I arranged a doctor appointment tomorrow."

Jiho blushed and nodded. Kyung didn't ask, for which Jiho was glad. The older knew Jiho enough to know that if the younger wanted to talk he would.

Their manager squeezed Jiho's arm then left, and Jiho headed to his room. He shouldn't have. As soon as he entered his eyes found his bed. His bed, which now had toddler security rails around it, and most likely a plastic cover, although the others didn’t know about that.

"Hey, baby, like your new bed?"

Jiho blushed. He glared at Jaehyo, who only laughed from his own bed. He sighed and looked around for somewhere to lie, since he refused to lie on his bed until it was absolutely necessary.

"Need help to get on, baby?"

Asked Taeil. Jiho pondered if he should strangle the older. Then Kyung gently tugged at Jiho’s hand and invited the older to watch a movie on his bed. Jiho mentally thanked him.

At night the others came back. Jihoon was the first to find out of the new development.

“Uhn, hyungs, why are there security rails on Jiho hyung’s bed?”

The four in the room looked up, all with different expressions. Jaehyo was the one to answer.

“We have a toddler in the house, his name is Woo Jiho. Poor thing can’t sleep without rolling out of his bed.”

Taeil snickered and Jiho buried his face on his pillow. Oh gods, why him?

“Jiho hyung? You need security rails?”

Jihoon’s voice was amused. Jiho looked up to see the maknae smirking and Minhyuk by his side, quietly laughing.

“Shut up.”

Was all he managed to say. Then Yukwon walked in and stopped, evaluating the weird scene of Jihoon and Minhyuk at the door and Jiho sharing a bed with Kyung.

“Uhn, what’s going on?” he asked. “Are those…?”

“Yes, they’re security rails, hyung. Yes, I need them. Can you just drop it?”

Jiho was pissed. Kyung’s hand squeezing his was the only thing keeping him from getting up and possibly punching someone.

“O…k? I just wanted to tell you guys that dinner is ready.” Jiho huffed and got up as the others stretched before heading to the kitchen. “Such a cute little boy.”

Yukwon whispered to him as Jiho passed him by. The younger groaned and headed out before he intentionally bruised the older.

 

Jiho stalled as much as he could, but he was tired. Soon his eyes were closing, and he knew he had to go to bed. It didn’t help that the only one already asleep was Jihoon.

Sighing, he headed to his bed, climbing on it with a bit of difficulty, still not used to the security rail. He could hear Yukwon and Jaehyo snickering, but he just closed his eyes and tried to sleep. It was the best he could do.

The next morning Jiho was woken up by their manager, who was smiling.

"Ah, I see it worked. Do we need to change any sheets?"

It took Jiho a few seconds to understand the question, but when he did his cheeks flushed dark red.

"Hyung!"

He exclaimed, looking around. Thankfully, the room was empty, except for him and manager.

"Don't worry, the others left already. I let you sleep more, since you have a doctor appointment today. So, do we need...?"

"No! Oh my god, hyung, it doesn't happen that often!"

His manager raised an eyebrow and helped Jiho climb down from his bed.

"You sure? Your mom said you used to wear..."

"Not every night!"

His manager chuckled and Jiho glared.

"Go change, then let's go before we're late."

 

"Hello, I'm doctor Sung."

Jiho glared at the doctor in front of him. He just wanted to go home, for fucks sake.

"Hello, Mr Sung. I'm Jisung, and this is Jiho."

The doctor smiled at Jiho, but the boy simply looked away. He heard his manager sigh. He knew that he was acting like a toddler, but he didn't really care.

"Sorry about him, he's a bit moody today."

Said his manager. The doctor chuckled.

"It's okay. So, what seems to be the problem?"

Silence. Jiho knew his manager was waiting for him to answer, but he refused.

"Jiho." Said the man. He sighed again, angrily. "Okay, then I'll tell. You see, doctor, Jiho has a problem with bed wetting."

Jiho looked up, eyes wide. Did he have to say it so crudely?

"Oh, I see. So that's what got you so cranky today?" Jiho glared. "Jiho, I know this is very uncomfortable for you, but I need you to answer some questions. Don't worry too much, there are other people your age with the same problem, and I cannot disclose any patient’s personal information. Okay?"

Jiho felt his eyes sting with tears, but he didn't let them fall.

"Okay."

"Good. Now, do you wet the bed every night?"

Jiho blushed and looked down.

"No, I don't."

"Good, and how often do you wet the bed, then?"

"I-it’s sporadic."

"Sporadic, hum? And what causes it? Do you know?"

"It happens when I'm stressed. The night before a big show or event, or when I fight with one of the other members. Things like that."

The doctor nodded.

"Okay, lay on the table and take off your shirt."Jiho did as he was told and the doctor checked him out, soon asking for him to stand up. "Well, there is nothing physical."

“What does this mean?”

Asked Jiho.

“That it is psychological. Which means, unfortunately, that there is no cure. The only thing I can recommend is this."

The doctor turned the computer monitor to Jiho. The boy took a while to focus, as his mind was trying to process that there was no cure. Not that he thought there was, but he’d still had hope it would stop with time. When he did focus, though, he almost choked.

"No. No way. I'm not wearing pull-ups. You can't make me."

The doctor smiled at him sympathetically, but before he could say anything Jiho's manager spoke up.

"Why not? Your mother told me you wore diapers to bed."

Jiho blushed bright red.

"That was at home, where they wouldn't tease me for it. The boys are already having fun enough laughing at me for the stupid security rail. I don't need to give them any more reason to laugh at me."

"Jiho.” This time the doctor was the one to speak. “I understand you're embarrassed, but this would help you sleep better and would spare you of washing sheets and clothes."

The doctor looked at Jiho intently as he said that. Jiho held his gaze for a while, then sighed and looked down.

"Ok. I'll do it. But please don't tell the others."

He said as he turned begging eyes to the manager.

"I won't. But you know there's always the risk of them finding out."

Jiho nodded. He knew. He just hoped they wouldn't.

 

They left the doctor office with a package of pull-ups Jiho had stuffed inside his bag. As the manager dropped him off and left to get the others from the practice room to tell them they had the rest of the day off, Jiho headed to their room. He hesitantly opened the package. He had to admit he was a bit curious, so he slowly took one of the pull-ups, blushing at the childish item. It didn't help that they had a teddy bear pattern. Breathing in deeply he took off his clothes, putting on the pull up. It felt weird, but... kind of safe. Kind of comfortable. Jiho blushed at the thought. He wasn't a little kid; he shouldn't be wearing that, much less enjoying it.

He was about to take it off when he heard the dorm door opening. His eyes widened. He quickly put on his pants, knowing he wouldn't have time to change his underwear, then shoved the package into his bag and the bag under his bed along with his boxers.

He'd just laid down on Kyung's bed when Taeil entered the room. Jiho tried to pretend he was on his phone, although his breath was too quick for him to just be reading. Fortunately, Taeil didn’t seem to notice.

"Oh, Jiho, hey. We were going to watch a movie in the living room. Want to come?"

Jiho nodded, trying to subtly take deep breaths.

“Sure, I’ll be right there.”

Taeil smiled at him and headed out. Jiho groaned and stood up, feeling his cheeks heat up at the feeling of the pull up. But he knew he couldn't change now. He cursed himself for his stupidity, but decided to head out anyway. It was not like they knew what he was wearing.


	2. Chapter 2

It wasn’t entirely conscious.

Jiho knew, technically, that he shouldn't. He knew it was a stupid idea, but it was too tempting. He was already being forced to wear those god-dammed things, he could at least use them for their purpose. So in the middle of the movie, when he felt the need to pee, he just... did.

He was midway through peeing in his pull up when he noticed what he was doing and stopped, blushing bright red. Shit. Shit, how would he get rid of that, now? He knew manager had a plan, but if he asked him now, manager would know what he had done. He groaned, glad that the movie was loud enough to hide his groan. He'd fucked up. Again.

After one hour sitting in a wet pull up, Jiho wanted nothing more than to die. He was the first one to get up once the movie ended and went looking for their manager. He could explain himself if he needed to. He just couldn't stand wearing that wet pull up anymore. He soon found the man in his room next to the kitchen.

“Jiho? Are you okay?”

"I, uhn, yeah… Manager hyung, uhn, h-how do you plan on, uhn, you know... getting rid of..."

Jiho trailed off. His manager raised an eyebrow.

"I was thinking I could throw it out with my own trash. Since I'm the one to take it out. Why?"

Jiho blushed, looking down.

"I-I, uhn... I might have made a mistake."

There was silence. Then his manager grabbed his hand, pulling him closer, and pulled his pants down. Jiho wanted to dig a hole and burry himself alive.

"You're wet."

Was all the man said. Jiho whined.

"I'm sorry. I just... I was trying it on, a-and then the others came back and there was no time to change, and... uhn, can you let go?"

Asked the boy, flustered and embarrassed as his manager was still exposing his wet pull-up. The man let go.

"Ok. Ok I understand you wanting to try it out, but... why is it wet, Jiho?"

Jiho played with the hem of his shirt for a while before talking.

"We were watching a movie. I needed to go, and I remembered what I was wearing and... it was kind of unconscious, I stopped as soon as I noticed what was going on."

The manager was looking at him with a raised eyebrow. As Jiho said nothing more he sighed.

"Right. Ok, just don't do it again, okay?" Jiho nodded. "Take it off, then go shower. I’ll throw it away"

Jiho did as he was told, blushing the whole time.

~~~

When the time to go to bed came, Jiho became apprehensive. He knew he had to change, but... the bathroom didn't have a lock. Once again he’d planned on being the last to go to bed, but he was already falling asleep, and the only ones asleep were Jihoon and Minhyuk. He sighed. He had to go to bed if he wanted to be able to dance the next day. Jiho slowly made his way to the bathroom, carrying his bag. He breathed in deeply and entered the bathroom.

~~~

Thinking back, Jiho was glad it was Kyung. Any of the others would have burst out laughing and called everyone to see. Kyung, though, only stood there for a second, looking stunned, then quickly entered the bathroom and closed the door as Jiho tried to cover himself. He then turned away from Jiho and the younger quickly finished dressing himself.

"You know, you should put your shirt on first." Said Kyung, turning to look at Jiho. "This way you can hide it better if someone comes in."

That was actually a good idea. But Jiho wasn't really worried about that now.

"I-Its not... I just..."

"It's okay, Jiho. I won't judge you. Or laugh, or tell the others, just... why?"

Jiho sighed.

"I need it. N-not every night, but the doctor told me that I should wear it every night, cause it would make me feel calmer. I didn't want you guys..."

Silence again. Then Kyung hugged him.

"It's okay, it'll be okay." Jiho nodded and smiled at Kyung. "Don't worry, I'll keep quiet. Now leave, I need to change and go to bed."

That night Jiho felt like a literal toddler, wearing pull-ups in a bed with security rails and hugging his Hello kitty plush toy. But he didn't really care that much.

~~~

It took him a few days, but he eventually got used to the pull-ups. He was lucky that no one else caught him, and Kyung didn’t bring it up again, and he started to relax. In the back of his mind, he noticed he’d started wetting the bed more often ever since he began wearing the pull-ups, but he didn’t pay this any mind. It wasn’t like it made a difference, after all. He wore protection every night, anyways.

The problem began one morning when he woke up and felt his bed wet under him. He immediately sat up, startled, and looked down. His cheeks reddened as he noticed the bed was wet because his pull-up had leaked. Sighing, Jiho let himself fall back down on the bed. What the hell had happened? And how would he get up, now?

He looked around. The others were still asleep. Silently, he reached his phone, which was on the bed with him. He quickly sent a message to his manager, explaining the situation. The man didn’t answer, but three minutes later he was by the door, eyeing Jiho. The boy looked down, cheeks completely red.

“Come one, get up. I’ll change your sheets while you shower.”

Jiho shook his head.

“W-what if the others wake up, hyung?”

They would want to know what was going on, and Jiho knew the manager would tell them, and it would be the end of Jiho. They would laugh at him and tease him like hell, he’d never be able to hear the end of it.

“What do you want me to do, Jiho? It’s not like this is a normal situation. I work with adults, I didn’t know I’d have to deal with this. Now get up.”

Jiho wanted to cry. Instead, he quickly got up and was about to head out when his manager stopped him.

“W-what?”

He asked. The man eyed him.

“Your pajamas. Leave them.”

Jiho knew his face was as red as a tomato. He quickly took off his clothes and handed them to his manager, rushing to the bathroom before someone woke up and saw him standing there, wearing nothing but wet pull-ups.

Thankfully, no one woke up. The manager changed everything and did Jiho’s bed again, before putting his dirty things on the wash, and no one even moved in their sleep. Jiho thanked the heavens. He bit his lip as he noticed he’d have to go a few nights without his hello kitty blanket, but he could do it. It wasn’t the end of the world.

“I’ll think of something to keep this from happening again.”

Announced his manager. Jiho didn’t say anything. He just hoped he didn’t end up too embarrassed.

~~~

The day carried on as normal. The others woke up a while later, completely unaware of Jiho’s little accident, and soon they were all heading to the company to practice. Jiho’s mind sometimes wandered to his manager’s words, but he just pushed the thought back and focused on the choreography. He could deal with it when he got home.

After the whole day practicing, they finally decided it was enough and agreed to head home. Jiho felt uneasy, but he couldn’t just stay on the company forever. So he headed home. And when he arrived, he wished he had indeed stayed in the company.

As soon as they were through the door, the manager pulled Jiho away, to his room. Jiho let himself be pulled, until they were both inside, the door closed. Then the man turned to smirk at him.

“I called your doctor, told him about your little problem. He told me to go over and pick these up.”

Jiho felt the blood leave his face, then come back rushing, making him red as a tomato.

“W-what… hyung! I can’t wear that! Everyone will see!”

His manager shrugged, putting the diaper package under his bed.

“You have no other choice. If you didn’t wet your bed like a toddler you wouldn’t have to wear them. As you do, tonight before going to bed you’ll come here and put them on, and I’ll check, because I don’t want to have to wash sheets.”

Jiho wanted to complain, but his manager was already shoving him out of the door. In the living room, the others were living their lives normally. Jiho envied them.

~~~

When the time to go to bed came, Jiho quietly walked to the manager’s room. The man smirked as he arrived and got up. He took one of the diapers and handed it to Jiho, before turning around. Embarrassed, Jiho unfolded it, trying to figure out what to do.

His cheeks burned as he put the diaper on the bed and lay on top of it, adjusting it slightly. Then he pulled the front up, taping it, before sitting up.

“I-I’m done.”

His voice was weak, but the manager heard him and turned around.

“Get up.”

He ordered. Jiho obeyed. The man laughed.

“Ah, really… lie down.”

Jiho frowned, but did what he was told. And then the man untapped his diaper. Immediately, Jiho covered himself. The man rolled his eyes.

“It’s nothing I haven’t seen before, Jiho. Now uncover yourself.”

Jiho gulped, but obeyed. Quickly, the man pulled the diaper over his crotch and tightened it around his waist, way better than Jiho had done. Once he was done, he got up, and Jiho followed.

He felt like a toddler. The diaper bulked between his legs, and it made him waddle slightly. He put on his sweatpants and blushed. Even with his largest pants and shirt, the diaper was still very obvious.

“Hyung…”

He whined, but the man shook his head.

“No, no complaining. Go to bed.”

Jiho sighed, defeated, but left the room.

~~~

His plan was too get to his room unnoticed. The others were absorbed in their own things, so it wasn’t too hard. He was almost there, when a voice made him freeze.

“Jiho?” Jaehyo’s tone was amused. Jiho turned around. “Is that… are you wearing diapers?”

Jiho just wanted to die.


	3. Chapter 3

Jiho didn’t answer. Instead, he turned around, intending to hurry to his bed and just burry himself in his covers so the world couldn’t see him. But before he could, a hand on his wrist stopped him. He tried to pull away, not turning around, but the person – it was probably Jaehyo – was stronger than him.

“Let go, hyung.”

His voice broke, but he barely noticed. He just wanted to run and hide.

“No can do, baby, sorry.” He was right, it was Jaehyo. “Now come here.”

And saying that, Jaehyo pulled on his wrist, bringing Jiho closer. The boy looked around. All the members were in the room, all staring at him with amused smiles. Kyung didn’t seem amused, but Jiho knew there was nothing he could do to help him.

“C’mon, Jiho, let us see your diaper.”

Asked Taeil, laughing. Jiho blushed.

“I-I’m not wearing diapers!”

He complained. Taeil rolled his eyes and the others around the room snickered.

“Yeah, sure.”

Said Jaehyo, and then he pulled Jiho’s pants down, leaving him standing there with his diaper in plain sight. Everyone in the room broke out laughing, except for Kyung. Jiho tried to pull his pants up, but Jaehyo was still holding him.

“Ah, baby, this is so cute! So besides security rails you also need diapers?”

Minhyuk teased. The others laughed again.

“Does our little baby still wet the bed?”

Taunted Taeil. Jiho just wanted to get out. He looked at the floor, cheeks burning.

“Awn, guys, the baby is embarrassed. Let him go, c’mon.”

Jiho hated the way Yukwon said that, but at this point he would take anything that allowed him to get out from this embarrassing situation.

Laughing, Jaehyo let him go. Immediately, Jiho pulled his pants up and ran from the living room.

Once inside his room, he felt his eyes beginning to water. He thanked heavens that it hadn’t happened in front of the others, otherwise they’d never let him go. He cried silently, climbing on his bed and gripping his sheets, wishing that he had his hello kitty stuff with him. It always helped him feel better, and he couldn’t use it, because it was on the wash.

For a while, he just lay there, crying. Slowly, his tears started lessening, until they stopped, leaving him only with a headache and embarrassment. He fell asleep like that, fearing what would happen on the next day.

 

Jiho had been right to fear it. He woke up on the next day to someone snickering by his side. Slowly he opened his eyes, looking for the source of noise. His brain registered a few things. First, it was already morning. Second, his diaper was completely soaked. Third, it was Taeil by his bed. Fourth, his pants had hidden down while he slept, and his shirt up. And fifth, he was uncovered.

As soon as the last fact downed on him, Jiho sat up, trying to cover himself. Not that it would make any difference. Taeil had already seen his wet diaper, and would probably start the teasing in a second. Still, Jiho fought to hide himself. Taeil chuckled.

“Aw, baby, are you embarrassed?”

His voice was taunting. Jiho blushed and looked away.

“What do you want, hyung?”

Taeil chuckled.

“So ungrateful. I just wanted to see if you needed help getting clean and changed, baby.”

Jiho groaned and hid his face in his hands.

“Shut up.”

He mumbled. Taeil usually would have complained about the lack of formality, but he was too busy laughing.

“This is priceless. You really did wet the bed. Well, you wet your diaper. I didn’t actually believe you would.”

Jiho angrily sighed. Normally, he would get up and shove Taeil away, before leaving, but he couldn’t. He knew this was exactly what Taeil wanted, so he could tease Jiho even more. So instead of getting up, Jiho grabbed his phone and looked through it, ignoring the boy by his side. It took a while, but eventually, after many comments ignored, Taeil huffed, mumbling that Jiho was no fun, and walked away.

As the older left, Jiho sighed in relief. He then carefully lifted the sheets and looked down, sighing. He got up, pulling his pants up and trying to pull his shirt down as much as he could to cover the diaper bulge, but it was still pretty obvious. Sighing, he got up to go shower.

Thankfully, there was no one on the way to the bathroom. Jiho quickly entered and took off his clothes and the diaper as fast as he could. The chance of someone barging in was always high, much more so now that they knew they could use this to tease Jiho. No one entered, though, and Jiho sighed in relief as he entered the shower.

 

Once he was done and dressed for the day, he opened the door to leave the room. And was met with the image of Kyung sitting by the door. He tilted his head.

“Kyung?”

The boy looked up and smiled softly, before getting up.

“Hey. I was waiting for you.”

Jiho smiled slightly. At least he still had Kyung.

“Oh. Thanks. Y-you didn’t need to.”

Kyung shrugged.

“I wanted to.” Jiho just nodded. They were silent for a second, then Kyung sighed. “Just ignore them, Ji. They’ll forget about it soon enough.”

At that, Jiho blushed. He shook his head.

“How can they, when it’s so obvious that…”

He trailed of, pointing at his crotch. Kyung shook his head.

“They will. Trust me. Just hold on a little longer, ok?”

Jiho didn’t quite believe it, but he nodded.

 

Practice was horrible. The others used every opportunity they had to tease Jiho and make fun of him, and one hour after the beginning, Jiho already wanted to go home. But he couldn’t. He knew he couldn’t, even if he felt like shit and wanted nothing more than to curl up on his bed so he could cry without the others seeing. He ignored their comments, focusing on Kyung, who tried his best to take the conversation away from Jiho’s little problem when it came to that.

He managed two more hours, before calling a break. Without looking at the others, he made his way out of the practice room, only to hear Taeil’s teasing voice.

“Hey, baby, are you going to the bathroom? Maybe you should use your diapers during the day, too, to avoid any accidents while we practice!”

Jiho closed his hands in fists and continued walking, without looking back. The last thing he needed was for the others to see the tears on his eyes.

 

The others were still laughing at Taeil’s oh so intelligent joke when Kyung decided this was enough.

“Yah. Shut the fuck up, you guys! Can’t you see you’re hurting him?”

He didn’t even care that he hadn’t used the honorific to talk to them, he was beyond pissed to care about that. The others stopped laughing and Minhyun raised an eyebrow.

“Are you defending your boyfriend, Kyungie? I hope you know that won’t make him like you back.”

Kyung blushed. The others had found out about his crush on Jiho years earlier, right after their debut. They had been teasing and taunting him with it since, using it as blackmail material and a way to make fun of Kyung. He hated being so powerless to them, but he hated the idea of Jiho hating him even more, so he kept quiet and let them use it against him. But not this time.

“I’m defending my friend, because you guys are being fucking arseholes. Can’t you’re hurting him? Just stop it already.”

Jaehyo snorted.

“Kyungie, he’s twenty one, and he wears diapers to bed and needs a security rail. We can’t not tease him, it’s ridiculous!”

Kyung rolled his eyes.

“So what if he’s 21? A lot of people his age also have this problem! If anything you guys should support him, because you know this is hard as fuck for him.”

The others just laughed and Kyung groaned frustrated.

“Ah, that’s real cute, Kyungie, but just because you’re too up Jiho’s ass to make fun of him, doesn’t mean we don’t see how embarrassing this whole situation is.”

Kyung glared at Yukwon, but the boy just smirked. And then Jiho walked back in, eyes trained on the floor, and Kyung’s heart ached as he noticed the younger had been crying. Unfortunately, he wasn’t the only one to notice.

“Ah, baby, were you crying? Did we hurt your little feelings?”

Jiho glared at Minhyuk, but his eyes were red and puffy, and it didn’t have the effect he’d hoped for.

“On your positions. Break is over.”

Despite everything, Jiho was still the leader. At least this he could control.

Groans went around the room, but all of them got into their positions. Still, Jaehyo couldn’t stop himself from making one last joke.

“Be careful, Jiho. We don’t want you to have an accident here. Can you imagine, walking through the company in wet pants for everyone to see?”

Jiho blushed and started the music. Why, of all people, him?


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well will you look at that! I'm alive! Sorry for disappearing, lol, I started university and got kicked in the face by it. I'm so sorry for disappearing :p but I'm back!

Jiho sighed, leaning against the glass of the practice room. He had sent the others home after another hour practicing, half an hour ago. He knew he should keep them for longer, but he couldn’t take it anymore. Whenever Jiho stopped the song to restart the choreography one of the others used it as an opportunity to tease and poke fun at him, asking him if he needed the bathroom or if he wasn’t supposed to wear his diapers during the day as well.

Needless to say, Jiho was tired of it. It was embarrassing and humiliating, and he hated it so much. He had expected, on the few times he wondered what would happen if the boys found out about his secrets, a few laughs and teasing jabs. He hadn’t expected them to be that mean to him.

He sighed, and his mind wandered to Kyung. The boy had been nothing but supporting through this whole ordeal. He didn’t tease Jiho, and he defended him whenever he could. It wasn’t enough, because it was Kyung against the other boys. But it helped. At least a little bit.

The reaction Jiho had been the most worried about had been Kyung’s. They had been friends since forever, but more than that… well, Jiho may have developed a crush on the slightly older boy. He couldn’t help it. Kyung was sweet and caring, and he always took care of Jiho. He understood Jiho and never did anything that could hurt him, and Jiho loved him a lot. In more ways than one.

And now… well, now Kyung was proving, once again, to be the best friend one could have. It wasn’t really helping Jiho suffocate his feelings, but at the moment Jiho didn’t really have time to worry about that. He…

Someone opened the door and Jiho stood up, startled. His eyes fell on Kyung. He relaxed.

“Hey.”

The boy said. Jiho sighed and sat back down.

“Hey.”

Kyung sat next to him.

“How are you feeling?”

Jiho laughed humorlessly.

“Just great.”

Kyung sighed by his side.

“I hate seeing you sad.”

Jiho gave the boy a weak but truthful smile.

“I’ll be ok. Don’t worry about it.”

Kyung smiled slightly, then sighed shakily.

“Actually, I’m here to tell you something.”

Jiho looked at the boy, apprehensive.

“That doesn’t sound good.”

Kyung chuckled, but it was shaky.

“We’ll see. I… well, I didn’t really intend to tell you, but… the others have been using this against me for too long. And if you find out, I want it to be through me rather than someone else.”

Jiho raised an eyebrow.

“Did you kill someone?”

Kyung snorted.

“Shut up, I’m trying to be serious.” Jiho did shut up, waiting. Kyung sighed and looked at him. “There’s no point in beating around the bush, so I’ll just say it. I like you. I like you a lot, Jiho, have liked since before we debuted. I didn’t want to tell you, because I’d rather be just your friend forever than lose our friendship.”

Jiho stared, eyes wide. He didn’t say anything for a second, then, when he noticed Kyung was shaking, he let a smile take his face.

“Does this mean… I can kiss you?”

He said, sounding braver than he felt. Kyung’s eyes widened, then softened as he smiled.

“What are you waiting?”

Jiho leaned forward and kissed him.

 

Jiho resisted going back to the dorm, but after some persuading, Kyung convinced him.

“Just ignore them, Ji. They’re stupid.”

Jiho sighed.

“They’re right. I mean, I shouldn’t…”

Kyung kissed him.

“Say they’re right again and I’ll shut you up with much less kindness.”

Jiho simply smiled, then pulled Kyung in for another kiss.

As they entered the dorm they spotted the others watching a movie together. No one seemed to notice their entrance, so Kyung gestured for Jiho to be quiet and pulled the boy to their room. Once inside, they both smiled.

“Come here.”

Said Kyung. Jiho happily complied.

 

They spent the rest of the evening kissing, cuddling and talking. It felt good and comfortable, and Jiho couldn’t be happier. Until, that is, the movie the others were watching ended and Minhyuk entered the room, before stopping on his tracks. He took in the scene, then smirked.

“Careful, Kyungie. You don’t want Jiho to pee on you, do you?”

Jiho flushed and looked down, all of the tiredness coming back. Kyung chuckled.

“I don’t see how the things me and my boyfriend do are any of your business, hyung.”

Jiho’s eyes widened and he looked at Kyung. The boy was glaring at Minhyuk. The oldest raised an eyebrow.

“Oh, so you finally told him. Awn, that’s no fun, Kyungie. But you do whatever you want.”

And saying that he left. Jiho squeezed Kyung’s hand. Kyung turned to him and crashed his lips against Jiho’s.

 

When the time to go to bed came, Jiho sighed tiredly, heading to his manager’s room. He was almost there when a hand on his wrist stopped him.

“Where are you going?”

Asked Kyung, looking at Jiho worriedly. Before the boy could reply, though, Jihoon spoke up.

“Manager hyung is the one who diapers him. Baby Jiho can’t even get dressed on his own.”

The others in the room laughed. Jiho blushed and Kyung rolled his eyes.

“You guys are so immature, I swear.”

And saying that he pulled Jiho by the hand, heading to the manager’s room.

Once inside, the manager looked at them questioningly.

“Hyung, I’ll help Jiho from now on.”

The manager raised an eyebrow.

“Ok, but I need to check if you know how to do this. You can change him here.”

Kyung cringed as the man pointed at his own bed. Would he really watch Kyung diapering Jiho? Fuck, that would be so embarrassing to Jiho…

Nonetheless, it was a sacrifice that would save Jiho from being changed by the man everyday. Kyung pulled on Jiho’s hand.

Jiho lay down on the bed, cheeks burning. He couldn’t believe his boyfriend of a few hours was about to put a diaper on him. He wondered if one could die from humiliation.  
Kyung started undressing him, then, once he was done, he tapped Jiho’s waist.

“Lift you butt, Ji.”

Jiho did as he was told, hiding his face in his hands. Kyung smiled and slipped a diaper under him. Then he grabbed something and then Jiho was being powdered, just like an actual baby. He whined, feeling the embarrassment heighten. Kyung shushed him and pressed a kiss to his forehead.

“It’s almost over, love, don’t worry.”

He made sure Jiho was well powdered and then pulled the diaper over Jiho’s crotch, tapping it tightly.

“Can I get up?”

Jiho asked, as soon as the older was done with the tape. Kyung nodded and helped him sit up. Jiho stood up. The diaper felt safe and snug around Jiho. He blushed at the thought. He really shouldn’t use the word ‘safe’ to refer to such a childish item.

Their manager walked closer, then stuck his finger on Jiho’s diaper, checking Kyung’s job.

“Hum, well done, Kyung. I guess you can be in charge from now on.”

Kyung beamed. Then he tried to help Jiho put on his pants, but they noticed – too late – that the pants no longer fit Jiho, because the diaper was too big.

“Uhn, I can… go get another pair?”

Jiho was on the verge of tears.

“Just take him like that. The others already know anyways.” Jiho and Kyung looked at the manager. The man shrugged and pointed the door. “Get going. I need my sleep.”

And with that they were shoved out. Jiho pulled his shirt down as much as he could, but half of his diaper was still visible. Kyung cringed, then took the boy’s hand and led him through the living room, to their room.

No one in the living room seemed to notice them. Then they entered the room and came face to face with Taeil. The boy stumbled back, then looked the couple up and down. A smirk immediately lit his face.

“Aigo, look at that! So cute, our baby Jiho. Look! You look so cute, Jiho. Look, your diaper is peeking out!”

Taeil laughed hard, and Jiho blushed bright red, trying to hide himself. It was useless, obviously, but he couldn’t help but to try.

Kyung huffed and shoved past Taeil, pulling Jiho along.

“We’re going to bed. Goodnight, hyung.”

The honorific barely came out, but Taeil didn’t seem to care. He was still busy cackling about how Jiho looked like a proper toddler. Jiho tried to go to his bed, but Kyung didn’t let him.

“You’ll sleep with me today.”

He said. Jiho looked at his eyes, then smiled. He nodded. Maybe things would get better now.


End file.
